


Holidays

by rurambles



Series: Ease [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Akiteru was one of those people who thought he had to make up for things Kei missed in his childhood, and that meant he tried to host as many family holidays as possible.Kei takes Shoyou to a family get together for the first time.Part of Not That Easy, but can be read on its own
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ease [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Holidays

Akiteru was one of those people who thought he had to make up for things Kei missed in his childhood, and that meant he tried to host as many family holidays as possible. Saeko, of course, was all for it and loudly encouraged it like she loudly encouraged everything Akiteru wanted to do. So that meant that Kei was dragged out of his apartment to celebrate one holiday after another with his new, much larger family. 

Kei didn’t think that he would ever get used to spending time with Saeko and Tanaka (he still adamantly refused to call him Ryuu, even if they were technically related now), but at least he had Kiyoko in his corner during these get-togethers. They sat quietly together while their family got louder and louder and talked about absolutely nothing.

He didn’t understand what she saw in her loud husband, but never asked. He wasn’t one to talk considering Shoyou wasn’t too different. Nevertheless he appreciated her company and her occasional snarky comment about the louder bunch’s shenanigans. They were never close in high school but she wasn’t the worst new relative. 

After a few tedious family parties Aki pulled him aside and told him that he should invite Shoyou to the next one since he was also part of their family. Kei was touched by Akiteru’s sincerity but didn’t want to deal with bringing his boyfriend around and adding yet another loud mouth to the room. He was already leaving with a headache every time because the Tanakas have apparently never heard of inside voices. 

But next time he brought Shoyou with him anyway.

Tanaka was thrilled to see his former teammate but confused at what he was doing there, “Hinata!” he yelled in his too-loud voice as he repeatedly slapped him on the back in some barbaric form of a greeting, “how the hell are you? What are you doing here?” 

Shoyou laughed at the over enthusiastic welcome, “Kei invited me!” 

“He did?” Tanaka gave Kei a suspicious look, like he was back in his first year of high school and he thought Kei was doing something to bully Shoyou, “Why?” 

“Ryuu,” Kiyoko said lightly, “They’ve been dating for several years now.”

Tanaka looked back and forth between Kei and Shoyou multiple times before letting out a loud, “What! Since when?”

Kei felt his face burn with embarrassment and he roughly rubbed the palms of his hands against his pants. By all means Tanaka should have known, if anything Saeko probably would have mentioned something about the two of them in some capacity. But he looked so confused at the prospect of the two of them being together that Kei couldn’t help but agree, they were a terrible match. They shouldn’t--

Shoyou took his hand and smiled at Tanaka, “We’ve been together officially since I got back from Brazil,” he tilted his head to the side, “we were sorta but not really together in high school too.” 

Tanaka eyed Kei, “So you’re gay?”

“Yes,” he said stiffly. 

He laughed obnoxiously loud in a way that must be a Tanaka family trait, “I always thought you were asexual. I didn’t think you could like anyone.”

His words didn’t hold any malice but Kei still didn’t like them, “I’m… a little bit, yeah,” he managed to get out. He didn’t need to explain his sexuality to someone he wasn’t dating, and he didn’t expect Tanaka to understand that he was quite literally uninterested in anyone other than Shoyou.

Tanaka scrunched up his nose, “How does that work?” 

“It doesn’t matter how it works,” Kei rubbed his eyes with the hand not holding Shoyou’s, “Don’t worry about my sexuality and I won’t worry about yours.” 

He looked thoughtful for a second, “So I shouldn’t ask who--”

“--Ryuu!” Kiyoko cut him off and luckily that was the end of the conversation. 

Shoyou fit in well. It helped that there were no new people for him to meet, it was like slipping back into an old group of friends. In the end, the party was louder, but it wasn’t too bad. 

Unfortunately that meant he had to keep inviting Shoyou to things; but Shoyou loved being involved in Kei’s life and Akiteru was happy that he was participating in the family activities they never got to have as children.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year :)


End file.
